charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Warping
Plasma Warping is the ability to take hold and manipulate the various fluids (most common blood, also referred to as plasma) within an organism, thus seizing control of it. The technique was discovered Annie Halliwell, who, in a fit of rage, unconsciously controlled and killed a demon for refusing to give her information. The forms and styles used by beings with Plasma Warping resemble how a puppeteer controls a marionette, the motions being very rigid. It's typically channeled through the hands and when the power is first being used, the victim will normally having their body thrown downward in an awkward motion. Due to its extreme nature, only a handful of hydrokinetic beings have displayed this ability and even attempted to learn it; it is for this reason that Plasma Warping is deemed by most to be a dark art and is rarely used in combat. History Discovery TBA Gaining Control TBA Potential The control and manipulation of fluids within a person’s body can have many different effects. For instance, Plasma Warping can be used to crush or disrupt the activity of a victim’s internal organs. In a similar manner, if the person also possesses Thermokinesis, Plasma Warping could be used to pressurize, boil, or cool the blood inside the body of an opponent, killing them in the process. The technique could even be used to completely extract fluids from the victim body, imitating the technique used with plants. Despite its dark capabilities, Plasma Warping could also be beneficial in healing, as it could be utilized to maintain gashes and wounds, as well as prevent loss of blood. More so, Plasma Warping could be used to alleviate blood clots and internal wounds and can prove to be beneficial in life-or-death situations. Plasma Warping could also help in cardiac arrest, as it can be utilized in helping the heart beat if it were to stop by bending blood into and out of the heart. People with Plasma Warping are capable of levitating their victims in the air, even if they don’t have the power of Telekinesis. Additionally, it can be used to knock its victims unconscious. Psychic Plasma Warping Plasma Warping is traditionally channeled through the hands, but one could also learn to use one finger, or other limbs such as the head, simply tilting it in order to move a person and establish that the power is being used. Psychic Plasma Warping is described as the ability to use Plasma Warping with minimal motion, making its use nearly imperceptible. Limitations It being one of the most powerful techniques, the time it takes to learn Plasma Warping varies on how powerful the user is. Whereas Annie was a Charmed One and a Twice-Blessed Witch and was able to gain control over the power shortly after using it fo the first time, it took Hilary and Lyndon quite a considerable amount of time to learn it. The degree to which a person with Plasma Warping can manipulate another person’s body only occurs on a physical level, leaving the victim’s mental faculties intact. This was seen when Skyler, Grant and Charlie were mentally aware that their bodies were being controlled by Hilary, but were unable to control themselves. Consequently, powers of the victims are unable to be used, as bending also relies on the mental state of the victim. The person can, however, restrict movement to stop a being from using their powers, so long as that being isn’t able to mentally use it. They’re also able to reposition attacks in progress by subtly manipulating the user. Plasma Warping seems useless when applied to a being with Hydrokinesis of the same caliber, if not superior, to the user. List of Users List of Resisters Notes *Annie’s effortless use of Plasma Warping after only one attempt is a testament to the extent of her hydrokinetic abilities. *Plasma Warping has, on one occasion, been used to kill a person. *Annie has shown extreme prowess in this ability, being able to speed up, slow down and completely stop circulation in a person’s body. She’s also used Plasma Warping to apply and reduce pressure to the blood vessels. *Plasma Warping is very similar to the Avatar concept of bloodbending. Once Annie even noted that she had “practically done bloodbending”. Similarly, Plasma Warping opens it's users up to insanity like Bloodbending; an example of this would be how the calm, sensible Lyndon was turned into a madwoman who was obssessed with vengeance and control after learning the power. *Plasma Warping's movements resemble those of Chin Na, techniques in Chinese martial arts which are designed to entrap or lock an opponent's limbs, thus neutralizing their ability to fight. Category:Powers Category:Original Powers